


The start of the mark.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The Long Game [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe wakes up and gets shown a mark on her neck that isn't just teeth marks.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Long Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The start of the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have granted everyone's wish and have made it into a series. With the last story, I posted the first one in the series just FYI.

A couple of months later Chloe rolled over and winced slightly. “You’re really enjoying biting me too much.”

Lucifer looked at her and smirked. “I can’t help it when you taste so good.” He rolled over and straddled her body as he moved her to lay flat for him. He went to nip at the same spot again when she put a stop away for them. “When did you get this tattoo on your neck?”

Chloe looked at him confused. “What tattoo?”

Lucifer looked at her annoyed before he moved off of her and brought her up along with himself. He walked them to the full-length mirror of his and pulled her hair to the side to show her the tattoo on her neck in the spot he kept on biting her. “I think it rather suits you.”

Chloe looked at him in the mirror annoyed. “Very funny Lucifer.”

Lucifer ran a finger along, the vines on her neck. “Hmm, I have an idea.”

Chloe turned and looked at him. “What I bite you instead?” She asked with a smirk. “I could get behind that one.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Later let me see something.” He said staring at her as he tried to use his powers on her. “Tell me what you desire?”

Chloe mentally shook her head slightly. “To bite you if you keep on trying that on me Lucifer.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked grin on his lips as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. “Love you too. But if you don’t get going soon your going to be late for work.” He kissed the tattoo on her neck before he licked it.

When Lucifer licked the tattoo on her neck she shuttered in his arms before she let out a soft low moan. Chloe stepped back as she looked at him. “Dangerous.” She said simply before she went and took a quick shower before she got dressed. She made sure to kiss his cheek before she scampered away.

Lucifer went and threw on his pants from last night before he walked out onto the balcony. He put his hands together as he started to pray for anyone even his own old man to answer his questions.

“Well has my youngest son started to channel Count Dracula himself now?” God asked amused as he looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer opened his eyes and glared at his father. “Really dad?”

God chuckled softly. “Sorry I couldn’t help myself there. But you kind of was when you bite her until very and I mean very old ancient magic took effect, my son.”

Lucifer blinked a couple of times. “I know Vlad used something to make his wife fall in love with him beforehand.”

God laughed softly. “First there was a flutter inside of her when she first met him, again when he saved her life the only way he could, turned her into a vampire, helped to train her, where she stole his undead heart somewhere along the way, then some times later when he was going to let her go free and out into the world.” He chuckled again. “She didn’t want to be away from him. And after he made her tell him why and they made love did he bound her to him until the end of time.”

“Are you telling me I have started or finished this spell?” Lucifer asked as he looked at his father.

“Started unless she has bitten you since you started this?” God asked looking at his son. “Has she?”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “Am I the only former angel to do this?”

God nodded his head slightly. “Your still an angel in my eyes and you have moments of being that in other eyes.” He chuckled when his son made a face at him. “Anyway you have a few months to finish it or the connection will break and nothing will bring it back together again.” He patted his son on his head. “Good luck hopefully she doesn’t kill you for it.” He said chuckling before he left his son standing there alone once again.

Lucifer looked annoyed before he turned and walked back inside to shower and dress.

Elsewhere Chloe sat at her desk trying to hide the tattoo on her neck.

Dan walked passed when he saw something on her neck. “Is that a bruise?” He asked pointing at her neck.

Chloe pulled the collar of her shirt up higher. “No.”

“Chloe?” Dan said simply as he went to check again.

“Leave it be Dan,” Chloe said a little too sharply. “Sorry but its nothing.” She said turning to go back to what she was going to do.

Dan opened his mouth to speak.

“Decker to my office and I think you have other things to do than to dig into your ex’s sex life isn’t that right Espinoza?” Adam asked from the doorway of his office.

Chloe stood up and headed into the chief’s office.

Dan walked off grumbling mostly to himself.

Adam closed the door to his office before he went and took his seat. “The bite mark isn’t just a bite mark is it?”

Chloe stared at him. “What do you mean sir?”

Adam sighed softly. “It’s a vine-like tattoo?”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “It just showed up this morning when I got up. Even Lucifer didn’t seem to know what it meant either.”

Adam shook his head slightly. “It’s magic far older than him and I. And me and he only knows one person who’s ever done it.” He said simply. “Count Dracula himself aka the king of the vampires. It’s a good thing he loves his wife dearly.”

“Did you and Eve ever?” Chloe asked not wanting to finish it.

Adam shook his head. “Not even Lilith my first wife ever has. It’s not something I ever really thought about before. Truthfully not even with your friend Ella has it came to me as a thought.” He held up his hand to stop her before she spoke. “I love her don’t get me wrong. But if you have or haven’t yet bitten him then it’s only one-sided for now. But when you do it’s more permanent and can’t ever be broken nor can the other party cheat on you either. But knowing Lucifer he doesn’t want to be apart from you ever again.”

Chloe smiled softly at a thought that crossed her mind before she pushed it away for now. “Have you told Ella who you really are?”

Adam shook his head slightly. “No, I haven’t. She will think me crazy and Lucifer is too scared to show her the truth. He doesn’t want to break her and I don’t blame him either for it.” He smiled softly. “For the time being if anyone asks about the tattoo you can say its a bandage until you decide what you want to do.” He said simply. “You have a couple of months I gather before the bound breaks permanently and can ever be fixed again.” He smiled softly. “You can go back to your desk now.”

Chloe stood and nodded her head slightly and started for the door. Before she stopped and looked back at him. “She would have a better chance believing Lucifer then you sir.” She turned and walked out of the office and headed back to her desk.

Adam sighed knowing she was right about that.

Lucifer showed up a little before lunch as he smiled at everyone as he walked towards Chloe. “Care for some lunch?” He asked with a wicked smirk.

Chloe stood up smiling as she grabbed her purse. “I love too.” She took his hand in her’s as they started to walk towards the door.

Dan Espinoza stood up quickly and went to stop them. “What did you do to her Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned and looked back at him slightly annoyed. “What your ex and I does in the bedroom isn’t your concern anymore now isn’t? Nothing about it has anything to do with you anymore Daniel. Now go back to your desk and suck it up.” He turned and started to walk up the stairs again.

Chloe turned and looked back at him. “It’s just a bandage Dan, not a bruise or anything else beyond that.” She started to walk up the stairs again.

Dan reached out and took hold of Chloe’s wrist. “You can tell me and the other cop’s here the truth.”

Lucifer turned and glared down at Dan. “What truth is that Daniel?” He asked with an evil grin as he made a move to go join Chloe when he saw she made a move with her hand to stop him from stepping in.

“What truth Dan? That he’s is a far better lover than you, better in bed than you, better in a lot of ways than you as well too. So tell me Dan what truth are you talking about?” Chloe asked knowing she was sounding a bit like Lucifer right then and there with her words.

Dan had a bit of shock in his face as he heard Chloe snap at him like that. “That his name isn’t Lucifer Morningstar nor is he, real for that matter.”

Lucifer chuckled softly keeping from shifting into his devil form right then and their. No one would be happy if he did that inside the police station in front of all these cops. “My legal first name is Samuel Morningstar and besides my family is known to make it harder to get information about anyone still inside the family or not.” He looked past him right at Adam. “Isn’t that right old friend?”

Adam nodded his head slightly. “All true besides some could almost call your father God for how he keeps everyone safe.” He had a slight smirk on his lips. “And officer Espinoza get your hand off of your gun. Who were you going to shoot your ex-wife or Mr. Lucifer here?”

Dan made a face before he took his hand off his gun.

“Good call,” Adam said simply before he took his gun from him and handed it to another officer as well as Dan’s badge as well too. “Now go to my office and wait for me there.” He said as a couple of officers walked him into his office. He turned and looked back at Chloe and Lucifer. “Enjoy a longer lunch than normal.” He said simply. “I will fill you in later on what I decide to do with him.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “Thank you, sir.” She turned and looked at Ella. “Do you mind picking up Trixie later since I don’t think nor do I want Dan doing it?”

Ella nodded her head. “Sure. I think the boss would understand the whole thing, Chloe.” She shooed her friend away.

Chloe turned and looked up at Lucifer who was holding his hand out towards her. She smiled softly as she reached out and took it as they walked out together. “I know about the tattoo bite.” She said leaning against him.

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “When you’re ready to bite me I would happily let you.” He took her hand and kissed the backside of it. “But right now you need to deal with what just happened, the outcome, and the fall out as well too.” He said simply. “And I will be there for you and the little human too.” He chuckled when she smacked him in the stomach. “I know I know Trixie. She does enjoy being called a little human. Though she can’t play fetch though.”

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh from remembering when he did that to her. “Human’s not even little human’s don’t play fetch. Dogs and some human baby’s love to do that.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he started up the car and drove them to lunch

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think is going to happen to Dan now hmm?


End file.
